DE 101 14 036 describes a method for producing micropatterned sensors, in which openings are introduced into a semiconductor substrate, which transform themselves into cavities underneath a sealed diaphragm cover in the depth of the substrate in a subsequent thermal treatment. This makes it possible to produce a capacitive pressure sensor, the cavity in the substrate being developed between two doping zones, which form a plate-type capacitor having a capacitance as a function of the spacing of the doping zones. The doping zones are connected to a corresponding evaluation circuit by deep contacting.
DE 10 2004 043 357 describes a method for producing a cavity in a semiconductor substrate, in which a lattice-type structure on the surface of the substrate is first produced from substrate material not rendered porous, between which or underneath which a porous region is subsequently formed into the depth of the semiconductor substrate. The porosified region is relocated into a cavity by a subsequent thermal treatment, the lattice-like structure being developed into a diaphragm or into part of a diaphragm above the cavity, if appropriate.
However, such production methods often do not allow the development of more complex sensors having high resolution and low noise.